


sur le destin, la mémoire et vous

by seaseidon



Category: FlukeFirst
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaseidon/pseuds/seaseidon
Summary: Tentang perjalanan Fluke yang menjelajahi kota besar bersama memorinya tentang First yang masih digenggamnya erat selama hampir 4 tahun, padahal Fluke tahu benar kedatangannya ke Tokyo hanya akan membuat serpihan memori tentang First semakin dalam menggores dadanya.





	sur le destin, la mémoire et vous

update at @flukefirstfess na kha, u can follow author's account at @demvnlicx


End file.
